paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save the christmas song
first gen christmas special by crescenttherangerpup98. This will be my priority until december 25 and wont be published until then. Special thanks to all those who told me their fave thing about christmas and to those who helped me polish this ideas. As well to those who helped me rhyme. Summary When Io finds out her behaviour might have left her on Santa's bad pups list she looses all her inspiration to write songs, and with her newest concert around the corner, is up to the pups to help her redeem herself and regain her inspiration. Story January, February, March, April. May, June, July, August. September, October, November and now it's December, Christmas is now around the corner and the season’s spirit had already filled the city. Now that Io lived in Adventure bay it was a chance for her to redeem herself, to start a new life, to become a good pup. She never meant bad stuff for others, nor desired anyone to suffer. But as much as she wanted to make everyone happy with her music, she had lost sight of what really is important. Music alone wasn’t enough to improve as a pup. Her desire for fame and glory still roamed her heart, not letting her realize her mistakes. To her eyes she was a good pup, but is she still on time to realize the mistakes of her past? Ryder had just woken up; it was around seven or maybe eight in the morning. One week was left for Christmas, and the pups were decorating the lookout with lights of different colors. On a table on the lobby were nine tickets. One for Rosalia and the other seven for friends she could choose. Io was preparing a concert to take place on December twenty-third. Nothing was wrong until the young boy received an emergency call. He asked himself who it could be. It was Io’s manager looking distressed. -It is a disaster-He said in a panic state. A letter from Santa the young singer had gotten earlier that day. She was put in the naughty pups list for a reason she overlooked. No matter how hard she worked to make people happy, egocentric she was. Thinking how to look good to the public, ignoring the reason she must have had. Now the hound laid on the isolation of her apartment. Prey of deep regret. Not aware of how she would be able to redeem herself before Christmas time. Rejecting any social contact she kept pushing people out, with an incomplete music sheet inside of her snout. Ignoring rehearsal and moments to write, the little time she had, was as short as a bite. Recover her inspiration now the pups had, before it was too late to prevent the fall of a star. Without hesitation, the signal he sent, for the pups to come as the tags off went. Causing them to go up the elevator to the observatory, for the beginning of this new story. The pups lined up without delay so they could for the mission prepare. The situation was explained by Ryder, looking for the right pups to solve this matter. Rosalia jumped forward without being called, as because of her friend’s possible friend she was appalled. It was a job she had to take, as in the past her pal had made the same mistake. With her Dale was deployed, the Airedale terrier was to give his best so the fate can be avoid. And so the pups left for the mansion, all up for their mission. Hoping for a new destiny for the pup in deep misery. As they tried to ring the bell, their original strategy went down the well. As the pup had finally replied to someone, but the way was not a good one. From the camera on top of the door she saw the two hounds, and yelled at them to go out of her grounds. The pups begged to be allowed inside, only to be pushed aside. In that the akita inu got an idea. “We have to make her feel guilty, if not make her dizzy. Remind her what she truly wanted, after all that's why we were called”. With that said the two turned around, and started walking out of the mansion bound. They yelled she was alone in this situation, trying to apply some persuasion. With those words the singer could understand, it wasn’t about what others thought of her, but about what other would have felt. She realized she was pushing people away, and that’s what was getting in her way. With a newly changed heart a full song she could write, not from what she had, she started from scrap. To the beat of a new hope she danced the concert night, cause this time she would finally do things right. And maybe next year, the naughty pups list wouldn’t be her fear. Category:Short stories Category:Stories Category:Holiday Specials Category:Specials Category:First Gen Story Category:Present gen Category:Christmas Story Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Stories